Lapdance
by Dr Spleenmeister
Summary: My take on THAT scene in 'Exposed'. Oo, I'm so evil!
1. Chapter 1

Clark tugged uncomfortably at his dress shirt collar, he was really beginning to regret putting this plan into action; but uncle Ian was in trouble and if Clark could help to clear his name then he would. As the half-naked French maid finished her dance and strutted to a neighbouring table out of his line of sight, he sighed in relief, for a second he thought she was going to come over to his table. His coke arrived and he sipped gratefully at it as the next dancer was introduced.

Teetering onto the stage in high-heeled red pvc boots and teeny tiny sailor suit, the dancer, 'Amber Waves', froze in the spotlight's glare; her body was taut and curvy, her hair pinned up under a sailor hat and her eyes hidden behind aviator shades. She moved awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable on the tiny stage as she quickly stripped down to boots, bikini and shades. Clark's heart went out to her as she tripped and stuttered through her routine, she was clearly as out of her depth as he was. As she took hold of the metal pole, Clark's body - to his utter mortification - began to react to what she was doing; as she swung around the pole, her head thrown back and her breasts straining at the bikini top, he felt a twitch in his lap and swallowed. This did not bode well.

Clark shifted restlessly in his seat as 'Amber' grew in confidence, her moves becoming more graceful and confident as the music pumped it's intoxicating rhythm in time with the hot pulses of blood slowly trickling down to between his legs. Trying and failing to fight his growing arousal, Clark swallowed as she removed her hat and shook her hair free. Spreading his legs a little more in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure and settling back in his seat, Clark watched transfixed as she danced for him - she may as well have been dancing just for him for the lack of awareness he had for the rest of the room. She finally removed her shades and Clark's eyes shot wide open, his back stiffening in shock, his growing erection forgotten in the sheer horror of recognition.

Lois.

She hadn't seen him, and her dancing was still growing in confidence so he relaxed from his deer-in-headlights expression for the moment, content - if stunned speechless by his own willingness - to continue to watch her. With her back to the pole, she bent low and straightened, flicking her hair up in a wave of gold; Clark blinked as she seemed to move in slow motion, stirring an even more eager response from his lap. He shifted again and wet his lips as the fabric of his trousers started to get a little too restrictive for comfort. One of the roaming girls approached him, noticing his state, and offered her services in a low whisper in his ear. Clark dumbly shook his head, his eyes still glued unerringly on his nearly-naked nemesis as she teased him senseless. Where did she learn how to dance like that?

Then she did something very silly.

She saw him.

Lois froze, her wide eyes locked onto Clark's equally shocked gaze. Clark felt a hot flush scald up his neck and spill onto his face as he was caught in the act of watching her and thoroughly enjoying it. And then, the unthinkable happened. Smirking, Lois kept her gaze locked with his and continued to dance, this time only for him as she mimed the line to the song "_Dontcha wish your girlfriend was. hot. like. me..."_ , her movements now deliberately winding him up and playing on their perpetually tense relationship. Clark swallowed as his temperature shot up several notches and the pulsing to his groin increased; he shifted again and had to bite back a whimper at how sensitive he was getting. Stepping sensually from the stage to the last strains of the song, Lois slowly walked towards his table, her eyes still holding his, ignoring any and all offers from other men en route to Clark. Once she got close enough, she slipped awkwardly into his lap and slid her arms around his neck, appearing to anyone standing nearby that she was whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Lois hissed at him, "What are you doing here, Smallville?"

Bringing his arms jerkily around her to keep up the pretense he snapped back, "What are _you_ doing here, Lois?"

"It was Chloe's idea, we're following a murder story."

"So am I, but I think I'll stick with my method." He took a breath and let it out in frustrated whoosh, "So now what?"

"I don't know. Slip me a twenty and meet me in the back." The retort came out more like a whisper than the bark she'd intended and when she pulled back and saw the poorly hidden desire smouldering confusedly in his eyes she stammered, "I-I mean, meet me out back. Y-you know, to talk strategy."

"Yeah." They were so close that the whispered monosyllabic word caused his lips to brush lightly against hers and they both sucked in a surprised breath at the contact.

The moment drew out into long, hot, tortuous seconds until Lois breathed against his lips, "What about Lana?" She didn't pull away.

Clark tipped his head back a little, bringing his lower lip into contact with hers, "Yeah, Lana..." He didn't pull away.

She searched his eyes, her own glimmering with need as confused as his own, "Smallville. We can't."

"No. We can't." Regaining his senses, Clark pulled a folded twenty dollar note from his inner jacket pocket and slipped it into her bikini top, struggling to ignore the bolt of arousal at the brush of his knuckles against her breast.

Standing up from his lap, Lois winked at him, "Ten minutes, Mister Kent, out back." As he watched her leave - really watched her - Clark remembered why he was here and straightened his tie, resolving to leave this whole incident in this room, it wouldn't do for Lana to find out about it...

But that didn't mean he'd not be back if a certain Amber Waves danced again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Farm Boy**

Clark furrowed his brow and squinted as he held up a miniscule piece of fabric for closer inspection, "You mean I have to wear _this?_" He was beginning to seriously doubt his own judgement in the mess Uncle Jack had gotten him into this time.

"Yup." The heavily made-up stage manager didn't bother to even attempt to hide the lecherous once-over she gave Clark as he went back to frowning at the offending item pinched distastefully between his index finger and thumb. She licked her lips, "Don't worry about it, you'll be _fine._"

"Uh, okay." Grimacing, he turned away from the SM and found a shadowy corner in which to change.

Lois watched her cousin suspiciously from the corner of her eye, she'd been dragged here by the blonde wild-card tonight against her will. When Lois had half-heartedly protested against the idea of coming to a male strip club, Chloe had said something mysterious about turnabout being fair play. The older cousin had raised a quizzical eyebrow and allowed herself to be dragged along anyway, besides who was she to say no to a little male totty?

"Chloe, why are we here? I'm sure Jimmy wouldn't approve of you ogling other mens' 'bits'."

Chloe smirked evilly, "You'll see; in this case I really don't think he'll mind," her mobile phone buzzed from its position on the small table, "Oops, excuse me a sec, I won't be long." Hopping from the table, Chloe scuttled from the room, mobile pressed firmly against her ear as she spoke rapidly into it.

Lois grimaced and waved over one of the scantily clad servers, may as well make the most of this ridiculous situation.

Clark took a deep breath and shook himself, attempting to instill confidence that he sure as hell wasn't feeling. Just behind him, he heard Jimmy flip his mobile phone closed,

"Okay, CK, just relax and you'll be fine,"

"Easy for you to say."

Jimmy grinned, "Well yeah, let's just say that I don't envy you right now. That was Chloe, the necessary parties are present. Once you finish your routine, head for the brunette sitting at the down stage left table and your uncle will be in the clear."

Clark frowned and stopped jiggling nervously, his confusion overriding the discomfort for a second, "Uh, which is stage left again?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Just head to your left and you can't go wrong."

"Okay. You're sure about this?" Clark turned huge, terrified eyes on his friend, "This'll definitely get him out of hot water?"

Jimmy smirked uncharacteristically, "I can guarantee that whoever is threatening your uncle will stop after they see this."

Clark jumped and went ramrod straight, the evil glint in Jimmy's eye forgotten as he heard his stage name being announced.

_And now ladies, please welcome to the stage the deliciously home grown, Farm Boy!_

Lois' attention was piqued by the name of the next dancer and her eyes went to the stage as the curtains parted on the most weirdly familiar figure she had ever seen. The dancer was dressed in a figure-hugging black and silver parody of the plaid she was used to and skin tight black leather trousers. As he strode confidently onto the the stage in time with the thick, intoxicating rhythm pumped out by the sound system, she found herself staring as his full lips curved into a sensual smirk, his eyes scanning the audience from behind dark glasses only just visible beneath the black cowboy hat perched on his head. He stopped in the dead centre of the stage and began to move, his body fluid, his muscles rippling below the way-too-thin fabric of his costume, the strategically placed cut outs tempting the eye to undress him. His head swung towards her as his long, strong fingers went to the buttons of his plaid shirt, and she could have sworn that he was looking straight at her as he slowly stripped the skin-tight fabric away from his glistening body.

Lois swallowed and shifted in her seat as the hands went to his belt.

Clark had never worked so hard in his life. His powers and abilities couldn't help him here, up here in the harsh glow of the spotlights, he had only his wits to rely on and right now the entire of those wits were attempting to convince him that he was a sex god. If the slack-jawed stares from the women at the nearby tables were anything to go by the wits were succeeding, which was a damn good thing because without them he'd be a trembling mess, frozen solid backstage. He felt a light sweat break out beneath his costume as a nervous jolt took him, that woman over there looked a lot like Lois... Remembering how tense she had been when she had first stepped onto the tiny stage at the mirror club across town, he bolstered his courage and fixed his gaze on the dark haired girl, his shaking fingers going to the belt of his leather trousers before he turned and dipped quickly, eliciting a collective gasp from the female audience.

His back still to the collected women, he let the music fill and calm him and a comfortable smirk snake across his face as he slowly shimmied out of the tight, dark hide, turning back to face them in nothing but the ridiculously tiny thong, hat and shades and forcing himself not to freeze again as he realised with a sickening thud that the woman who had looked remarkably like Lois was, in fact, Lois; and she was staring at him.

With a glaze to her eyes...

Clark fought not to frown in confusion, hiding instead behind a cockily raised eyebrow as her tongue flicked out to wet her lips.

Was he... smirking at her?

Lois glanced around herself quickly to ensure that the nearly naked dancer wasn't looking at anyone else before returning her gaze to him.

Yup. He was smirking at her. She let her eyes unleash themselves as they roamed freely over his bronzed, chiseled body, glistening below the lights of the stage as he moved for her and her alone. She felt her tongue flick out to moisten lips she had forgotten were dry and gulped as his lips parted at the unconscious gesture, his hands going to the shades still covering his eyes...

Moment of truth,

Don't bottle it, Kent,

Just do it...

Lois' jaw almost fell clean off her face as Clark Kent was revealed to her. To her shock and dismayed delight he didn't stop the sensual movements he had begun, his chin instead dropping so he could gaze seductively up at her through his considerable eyelashes.

Jesus. He was gorgeous.

How had she not known it was him?

How had a simple pair of shades fooled her?

And why didn't she want him to stop dancing?

If he'd been hiding **that** below the plaid and flannel all these years, why hadn't she jum...

Oh shit.

He was coming over.

The music faded out, the thick, heady rhythm abandoning him and taking the Farm Boy stage persona with it, leaving Clark to rely on himself again as he mimicked Lois' actions of only a few months prior and circled her chair to stand behind her, murmuring between gritted teeth, "What are you doing here, Lois?"

She snorted, "I think I should be asking you that."

Spotting the club owner watching him, he flashed her a megawatt smile before swinging around Lois' seat to straddle her lap; he smirked at her surprised gasp and struggled not to laugh at the reversal of their positions as she tried not to touch him or look at him inappropriately, "Uncomfortable?"

She narrowed her eyes as she glared up at him, "Very. You look ridiculous."

Recalling the arousal he'd seen in her eyes mere moments before, he leaned close and licked his teeth, "Do I?"

Lois visibly swallowed as his tongue slid back into his mouth centimeters from her face, "Y-yes, y-you should put some clothes on."

Clark, feeling unreasonably cocky, pressed his face close to her neck, his breath fanning over the sensitive skin there as he whispered, "Should I?"

He felt her swallow, "Oh God."

From a dark corner of the club, unseen by the two almost-necking nemeses, Chloe and Jimmy snickered to themselves.

"Chloe, this plan was genius! You're the master!"

Chloe grinned, her mouth threatening to split her face in half, "I know, I... WHOA!"

Jimmy quickly looked around, expecting the worst, "What? What?"

Chloe's mouth was hanging open, her gaze fixed on the stage where the next dancer had stepped up in Clark's stead, "I didn't know you could do _that _with it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Spanky Van Dyke**

"What do you mean you lost it?"

Clark grimaced sheepishly as Lois turned a dangerous shade of puce, "I mean I lost it. The guard startled me and I dropped it and it was either get caught or lose the file. I'm sorry, Lois, really." He pushed his glasses up his nose and tried to look pathetic, unleashing his best puppy-dogs on her.

Lois screwed her face up and glared at him, willing him to burst into flame, when he didn't and her eyes were beginning to cross with the effort, she sagged and sighed heavily. "You're an idiot. Now what do we do? Without the file there's no evidence, no evidence means Perry won't let us go to print and no printed story means NO PULITZER FOR ME!"

"There is another way..."

Lois turned slowly at the low, dangerous tone in her cousin's voice, "And what is that, pray tell?"

Chloe beamed, "You could pose as strippers and sneak in!"

Lois glared at her as Clark's jaw his the office floor and he flushed beet red, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm perfectly serious! Besides," Chloe leaned back in her chair and flashed her full set of white teeth, "you've both done it before and as I recall you were both quite convincing."

This time it was Lois' turn to lose control of both her jaw and the colour of her cheeks while Clark spluttered, "Chloe! We agreed none of us would ever mention that again!"

Chloe bit her lips, trying and failing to keep the shit eating grin off her face, "Well, desperate times and all that."

"I think it's a great idea!"

This time the star reporting team were unanimous in their response, "Shut up, Jimmy!"

Jimmy pouted, muttering, "James..." as he skulked out of the office.

"I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her, I'm going to KILL HER!" Lois was pacing angrily backstage at the strip club, the tassles of her costume swirling around her as she whirled on Clark, "She better use this distraction to get that file or I will very soon be one family member shorter!"

Clark fiddled with his glasses and tried not to look down at his costume, "I'm sure she will, Lois, Chloe's the master of distraction."

"Oh for God's sake, Smallville, would you lose the glasses? You won't make a very convincing stripper with them on."

Clark raised an eyebrow and gestured at himself, "Hello? School teacher?"

Lois grimaced, hating that he was right, "Hmph. Don't get any ideas, and don't think you're spanking me! We get this stupid dance over with and we leave, got it?" She turned her back and straightened her school uniform tie, hiding the flush she knew had spilled onto her cheeks at the thought of Clark bending her over his knee. God, get a grip, woman! It's Clark! He'd probably aim and miss, the bumbling moron could barely bend over to tie his own shoes without bumping into something.

Clark, for his part was struggling not to let his gaze stray to Lois' long legs, streaming from a waaay too short tartan kilt. He blinked as she moved slightly, adjusting her costume in the mirror. He heard her clear her throat and looked up to find her staring amusedly at him in the mirror's reflection.

"Eyes north, Smallville, if you please."

Clark blushed again and picked up his headmaster's cane as they were called for their slot on the grimy stage.

_"All you naughty boys and girls better watch out or The Teacher may put you over his knee..."_

Behind the curtain, Lois rolled her eyes, these places just seemed to get cheesier. Taking hold of one of her pigtails, she coyly teetered onto the stage in her ankle-breaking high heels with Clark not far behind her, his cane tapping lightly against his thigh as they moved to opposite sides of the stage.

As the music pulsed into life, Lois moved around the pole at her side of the stage while Clark leaned against the pole on his. Locking her eyes on his, she followed the prompts of the lyrics, _Push it push it, watch me work it, I'm perfect... The looks, the lips, the hips, the tits, the hair, the eye, the skin, the waist..._ The attitude of the song gave her the confidence she needed to strip her costume off as Clark watched, the cane still slapping against his leg as a slow fire sprouted to life in his eyes. Stupid costume gone, Lois was left in a bikini and the ankle-breakers as she launched herself up the pole to twirl slowly down it; she silently thanked all the long hours spent in the gym as she easily held herself up and contorted into the positions she knew would drive the crowd - and Clark - wild.

All the nervousness Clark had felt backstage about stripping in front of a crowd evaporated as Lois performed for him, at least it felt that way with her gaze glued to his as she let a series of sensual body rolls push her breasts in his direction. She left her pole and strutted towards him. As she got closer, one hand went to his front and trailed around his body, skimming over his suddenly taut nipples as she circled him and the pole he was leaning against. His fingers went to the buttons of his shirt and undid them as she continued to circle like a cat stalking it's prey, only breaking his gaze when she moved behind him. Once the buttons were all free of their holes, she came around to face him, took the open edges in each hand and in one rough motion, yanked the shirt down to his elbows. The women in the audience gasped while the men cheered at her forcefulness. Clark for his part found himself unreasonably aroused by the fact that she had effectively pinned his arms to his sides and, tilting his head back to touch the pole, thrust his hips forwards to bump against hers. Her eyes - still on his - widened as the hard ridge of his arousal pressed against her. She backed away and he took a step towards her, shrugging out of his shirt, freeing his arms and reaching up to tear his glasses from his face, tossing them to the side of the stage.

Lois swallowed as Clark advanced on her, his glasses gone, his shirt gone, his bronze chest gleaming in the spotlights and his hair beginning to hang loose on his forehead. Where had the bumbling, mild-mannered reporter no-one looked twice at disappeared to and where had this sexual animal come from to replace him? A sensual smirk curved his lips and narrowed his eyes and as Lois heard another gasp from the female audience members she abruptly remembered that they weren't alone. She backed against her pole and he closed on her, enveloping her in his long, strong arms as his lips swooped in to capture hers in a smouldering kiss. The audience cheered and the curtain fell, the minute it did Clark backed away from her like she was on fire.

"S-sorry, Lois, w-we better find Chloe, see if she got the file."

File? What file? What was he talking about? "Huh? Oh! Oh yeah the file!" She watched him all but run away from her, stooping to pick up his glasses en route to the changing room and scratched her neck in puzzlement. She'd _never_ been kissed like that before, like he had to have her then and there, regardless of the eyes watching them. She wondered just how far he would have gone had the curtain not fallen when it did, then snorted a laugh, yeah right! This was Clark Kent!

He didn't do things like that...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Practice Makes Perfect**

Clark's back hit the wall with a thump, and before he could reclaim the breath that had been knocked out of him with the violent shove Lois was on him again, seizing his face between her hands and attacking his mouth with a ferocity that left him breathless and dizzy.

_Clark wet his lips self consciously as the instructor made Lois press herself closer against him. Whoever had said it would be a great idea for he and Lois to go undercover as dancers at a laundering Latino casino had clearly never seen Clark's two left feet._

_"I'm afraid if you're serious about performing this dance then you're going to have to let go of all of your hang-ups. The Argentinean Tango is the most passionate of all the dances, it oozes sex and charisma; right now all you two are oozing is nervous sweat."_

_Lois scowled as Clark moved his pelvis away from hers, "Oh for crying out loud, Smallville, it's not like you're having to do this with Jimmy, stop being so coy!"_

_"I'm sorry, Lois, I'm just a little uncomfortable with _**this!**_" Clark's voice shot up an octave as Lois' hands went to his buttocks and pulled him flush with her again._

_"There, now stop squirming. Put your free hand on my hip."_

_Clark flushed beet red, "Lois!"_

_The instructor threw her hands up in despair, "Oh this is ridiculous. Look, I have a lot of clients to see today, I'll come back tomorrow, see if you can get rid of this tension between you before then." She left the two reporters alone to squabble over who was being inappropriate and who was being stubborn._

Clark's head fell back against the wall as Lois broke the impassioned kiss and moved down to trace the madly pulsing artery in his neck with her lips, tongue and teeth. A moan broke past his lips as she nipped at the delicate skin just above his clavicle.

_"What is your problem? It's not like we've had to dance inappropriately before."_

_Clark's mind involuntarily went back to the last time they'd shared a stage together and he gulped as a faint stirring of interest occurred between his legs, "That-that was different."_

_"How?" Lois' hands were balled on her hips, why did he have to make this so difficult?_

_"Well we weren't practically breathing the same air for a start." An angry fire sprang to life in his eyes at her stubbornness over this; surely there was another way for them to get the information they needed? He certainly didn't need to be that close to Lois again, especially if he ever wanted her to look him in the eye afterwards. She'd avoided him for a full week after the 'schoolgirl' incident._

_Lois for her part, blushed, she remembered how it had felt to be pressed so closely to her partner, his hard body and strong arms had made her feel like one of those fictional damsels in distress she disliked so much. Stupid Harlequin novels... "We won't be this time! It's only a dance, Clark."_

_He scowled, "This isn't just any dance, Lois, why aren't you getting this? If we do this we may as well be having sex on stage!" He blushed the minute the heated words left his mouth; what was it about this infuriating woman that made him so giddy regarding anything sexual?_

_She crossed her arms and tilted her chin haughtily, "Alright, fine. Come round to mine tonight, we'll borrow a DVD on the Argentinean tango from the archive and I'll prove that you're just being childish."_

_"Fine, I will."_

_"Fine!"_

Lois' hand slid down his front to cup the swollen length hidden in his trousers and he croaked out a groan as she returned to his lips. Pulling her roughly to him, he took his turn plundering her mouth and delighted in the low moan that bubbled from her throat.

_Clark loosened his tie as he waited for Lois to open her apartment door. The bottle of wine cradled in his arm had occurred to him as he had left the archive, the practically pornographic disc clutched tightly in his hand. Opting to leave his jacket at the office, he'd walked the short distance from the Planet to Lois' apartment, stopping off at an off license on his way. He was still unsure if the wine was a good idea but it had been so long since they had socialised together - she was pretty enamoured of his alter-ego these days - that he thought it might ease the tension that had built up between them. It would certainly relax him enough to not twitch like a mad thing every time the on-screen dancers thrust themselves together._

_The door cracked open on its chain as Lois' left eye peered out at him, he smiled nervously and she shut the door, unlocked what sounded like castle-worthy fortification, and let him in._

_"Wine, Smallville? Hoping to get lucky tonight?"_

_Clark narrowed his eyes, refusing to blush like he usually would at the Planet; he was determined to match her sass tonight like he used to back on the farm, "No, I just thought it might loosen you up for once, you're very highly strung these days."_

_"Highly strung!" Lois forced her voice down from the high, outraged pitch he had pushed it to, "You're the one who can't even touch me without sweating like a pervert."_

_Clark went into the kitchen in search of a bottle opener and some glasses, biting his tongue to avoid snapping something nasty about the fact that she had practically scratched ruts in his naked back when he had kissed her against the strip-club pole. "Just put the DVD on." Finding the items, he brought two glasses of wine back into the living room and sat beside her on the overstuffed sofa as she flicked a nail against the 'play' button on the remote._

_Accepting the glass from her partner, she sat back smugly as the two dancers began to move together at a respectable distance._

Her fingers latched onto the front of his shirt and with one, swift yank, tore it open sending buttons flying everywhere. Her nails went to his sweat-slicked chest, clawing lightly down his front before spreading over his hard, defined pecs to tease his nipples into taut attention. Clark hissed, his hips thrusting unconsciously against her as she sent electric bolts of heat down his spine directly to his groin.

_Lois was feeling very pleased with herself and took a long drink from the wine glass, the dance was nothing but a little gyrating, nothing like the horrors that Clark... had... envisioned. What the hell? She sat forward on the sofa, her brows pulling together as the intensity of the dance kicked up a notch, the music deepened and slowed as the dancers moved closer together._

_Clark swallowed as he felt Lois lean forwards beside him and resisted the urge to look at her. On the screen, Jorge's large hand had moved from Alba's hip to slide sensually down her thigh as her leg came up to rest against his waist, her calf wrapping around his lower back, pulling his hips closer to hers. Her head fell back as Jorge supported her lower back, his free hand coming up to trail down her throat, her sternum, her belly until it came to her hip again and he pulled her upright, pressing his forehead to her neck as her arms moved to wrap around his shoulders. Alba's eyes were closed as she visibly enjoyed Jorge's touch, the sensuality of the dance really making itself clear. Suddenly the screen froze and Clark glanced to his side to find Lois clutching the DVD case and frowning quizzically at the description on the back._

_"This can't be right."_

_"Wh-" Clark cleared his tight throat and tried again, "Why not? It's the Argentinean Tango as danced by Jorge and Alba Morales."_

_"They're a couple?"_

_A smirk quirked Clark's lips, "Well yeah, you don't dance like that if you're not."_

_"But-but..." Lois was adorable as she spluttered, "But we can't do that!"_

_"That's what I've been trying to tell you."_

_Lois was thoughtful for a long moment, "This story could win us the Pulitzer..." she steeled herself and looked him in the eye, "We have to do this."_

Lois' questing hands went to the waistband of his trousers and loosened the fastenings, allowing the fabric to slide down his hard, muscular thighs to pool at his feet. Clark gasped, breaking their kiss, his erection jumping freely in the air - he hadn't been wearing any underwear - as she threaded her fingers into his hair, pulling his head back roughly to attack his throat with her lips.

_Lois and Clark stood face to face watching each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Clark went first,_

_"Okay, so to start, my hands go here, and yours go here..." He placed hers into position before doing the same with his. He returned his gaze to her face only to find her frowning irritably at him._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Clark frowned as well, "Working out what we're going to do and how we're going to do it."_

_Lois rolled her eyes, he was so dense sometimes, "Clark the routine is irrelevant if we can't get past the fact that we're doing this with each other. "_

_Clark gulped, "Oh... yeah, I guess so." He looked at her helplessly, "So what do we do now?"_

_She chewed on her lower lip, "Kiss me."_

_"What? No!"_

_"Come on, you want this story right?" He nodded slowly, "Then work with me here, we need to get used to the feel of each other or we'll be convincing no-one when we get on that stage."_

_Clark hardened his resolve and took a small step towards her, his hands reaching out hesitantly to take light hold of her waist. Taking a deep breath, he slowly lowered his head, his eyes going to her lips before sliding shut._

Clark's fingers curled into the nape of Lois' neck as her hand descended to curiously finger the satiny length they had revealed; a harsh breath huffed out of his nose as her fingertips came into contact with his hard, pulsing flesh. He broke the kiss with a desperate whisper, "Oh God, Lois...", then cried out as her fingers closed around him.

_Lois suffered a brief, violent and completely unexpected flash of anticipation as Clark's mouth hovered scant millimeters above her own. She looked up at him to find his eyes still shut, he was breathing deeply, his lips parted, clearly working hard at holding back for a moment. When he spoke, his breath whispered erotically against her face, seeming to carry his arousal in soft, hot waves onto her skin,_

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_Lois swallowed and for a second she wanted this more than anything else in the world, more than the story, more than the Pulitzer, she just wanted to feel Clark's soft lips against hers again, wanted to feel him hold her, wanted to lose herself in his arms as he stroked her very soul with his kiss. Her answer was equally breathy and she thrilled in his soft shudder, "Very..."_

_He kissed her and her world shattered, all the sexual tension that had been flying around them in the weeks since they'd kissed at the strip club fueled her need to feel him closer. She threaded her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened, his arms coming full about her waist and pulling her close to him._

_Clark's trembling fingers made quick work of Lois' remaining clothes and when her naked body pressed against his something inside him snapped. A feral growl erupting from his chest, he switched their positions and pushed her up against the wall, one of his hands pinning hers above her head as the other went to the soft, full, peaked rise that was pushing urgently against his chest, begging for his attention. She mewled hotly as he cupped the soft flesh then lightly pinched the nipple; repeating the action on her other side, he grinned into her mouth as she pushed her hips desperately against his._

_Clark felt as though he was falling, the reins of control that he had been clutching tightly to since the club flying from his hands as her tongue flickered against his lips, tempting his own to push forth and taste her. He did so and heard a low, masculine moan, startled to realise that it had come from him as his pulse pounded deafeningly in his ears. One of Lois' hands came from behind his neck to rest against his chest, the long, elegant fingers toying with his tie; taking the hint, he released one of his own hands and slipped the knot of the tie free, leaving the ends to hang around his neck._

_Lois smirked into his mouth and took the ends of the tie like a leash, breaking their kiss to step back and lead him towards the front door. Wrapping the length around her hand, she pulled his face close to hers, smiled a saccharine smile and whispered dangerously, "Get out."_

_Clark's eyes narrowed equally dangerously, there was no way he was going to let her stop what she herself had started, he refused to go back to the uncomfortable state they had been existing in. "No."_

_Lois' eyes widened is surprise as Clark suddenly grew a backbone. She smirked, pleased, "I was hoping you'd say that," and then she attacked him; whirling them around, she pinned him to the wall, let go of the tie, grabbed his face and thrust her tongue into his mouth with a low growl of pleasure._

_Clark's back hit the wall with a thump, and before he could reclaim the breath that had been knocked out of him with the violent shove Lois was on him again, seizing his face between her hands and attacking his mouth with a ferocity that left him breathless and dizzy._

"Clark, Clark please..." Lois was frantic, her hands pinned firmly above her head prevented her from just grabbing him and taking him where he stood, so she pushed her chest against his and rolled her hips against his erection, her leg curling around his, pulling them even closer together. He groaned into her neck, the arm that wasn't holding hers aloft wrapped tighter around her waist, he resisted the urge to tilt her hips and plow into her, he wanted this to last but it was so hard when she so clearly wanted him inside her.

"Lois..." he couldn't keep the husk from his voice as he all but growled, "You have to stop doing that."

She gasped as the arm around her body slipped down to cup her buttock and pull her center into closer contact with his own throbbing core, "Do-doing what?"

Clark rolled his hips, pushing his cock against her slick opening, a mewl issuing from his swollen, parted lips, "I-I can't... I can't hold it back any longer." She tilted her hips and his tip slipped inside her, they both groaned and he released her hands, taking her around the waist and lifting her against the wall so he could penetrate her fully. He shook with barely-held restraint as he slid her slowly down the wall, choking out a pleasured sob as he buried himself within her hot, welcoming depths.

Lois' eyes rolled back in her head as Clark filled and stretched her, her nails digging eight tiny crescents into his shoulders as her head fell back against the wall.

Clark felt his knees buckle and he sank to the floor, taking her with him to sit in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed her neck, "Lois... Jesus..." She began to move on him and he gasped again, his head falling back helplessly on his shoulders as she slowly rode him, her hands gently caressing his face as she dropped light kisses onto his exposed throat. Something he hadn't felt in a long time began to rise in him; warm and sweet, it tickled at the edges of his mind and curled lazily through his belly. Lois cried out over him as he hit a soft spot deep inside her and she quickened her movements, becoming frantic as her release raced towards her; she crested, crying his name and he yelled an incoherent sound as his climax snuck up on him unawares. He slammed her hips down on his, forcing his eyes open and watching her as she rode out the waves of her own orgasm in smiling bliss. A wide-eyed croak of her name and he shook, the final wave of intense pleasure washing over him and leaving him spent and weak as a kitten.

Lois gazed down at Clark as she trembled with the effort of remaining sat up; pushing gently against his chest, she guided him to lay back on the carpet before following to cuddle up to him.

"That..." Clark swallowed, forcing moisture back into his mouth before trying again, "That seemed to do the trick, I don't think we'll have any trouble doing that dance now."

Lois grinned from ear to ear and popped him one on the shoulder, "You're working on the assumption that I still want to dance with you."

Clark's eyes widened in shock, surely she didn't want to back out now, not after that? "What? Don't you _want_ to dance with me?"

"Not just yet," she smirked playfully, "I think we might need a little more practice first, you know, to get close enough to be convincing."

Clark's flabbergasted, disbelieving response was swallowed by her lips as she moved over him again, taking her turn at pinning him.


End file.
